youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sandaroo Kids
Sandra''' known on YouTube as '''DisneyCarToys, '''is an American YouTuber who reviews and unboxes toys, and performs toy parodies and adventures. The YouTube name '''DisneyCarToys comes from the Diecast Disney Pixar Cars toys, which she and her son Alex collected. Her channel exploded when she filmed a Count n Crunch Cookie Monster eating Micro Drifter Cars (smaller versions of the diecast Disney Cars), which is currently shown as her icon. She also was the first to popularize mixing different franchises together, like Spiderman with Barbie and Frozen Elsa. Almost every toy review channel now follows this practice. DisneyCarToys achieved 100,000 Subscribers on December 2013. Less than one year later, she achieved one million subscribers in early November 2014. She currently has over 2 million subscribers. She recently celebrated her channel's third birthday with the video: History Sandra joined YouTube in June 2012. Sandra's first videos were the filming of Disney Cars. Her later successes came from re-popularizing Cookie Monster and later making parodies with Barbie and Frozen Elsa and Anna dolls with a Spiderman doll. Currently she films mostly girl videos and her husband's channel (ToysReviewToys) films mostly videos of toys for boys. DisneyCarToys has two sister channels: ToysReviewToys (Which is operated by her husband, Mike) AllToyCollector (Which is operated by her sister, Valerie) The Crew Sandra Sandra is the owner and creator or DisneyCarToys. Sandra voices many of the female characters on her channel. Spiderman "Spidey Awesome" Sandra's Assistant who films along side her, and wears a Spiderman costume while in front of the camera. He voices almost all of the male characters and many of the females characters on the DisneyCarToys channel. Mike Mike is Sandra's husband. He owns and operates a second toy review channel, ToysReviewToys. He occasionally appears on the DisneyCarToys channel. Alex Alex is Sandra's son, who occasionally appears wearing either a Spiderman, Batman, Captain America, TMNT Leonardo, or a Darth Vader costume. Ava Ava is Sandra's daughter, who only appears in a couple of DisneyCarToys due to that she is very young. Valerie Valerie is Sandra's twin sister, who owns and operates her own channel, AllToyCollector. She has appear, with Sandra, in a few of DisneyCarToys channel. Voices for the Toys Sandra * Elsa * Anna * Barbie * Jasmine * Hans * Kristoff * Felicia * Krista * Rapunzel * Belle * Snow White * Ariel * Aurora * Lucy * Doc McStuffins Spiderman * Spiderman * Merida * Mary Jane * Mother Gothel * Mike the Merman * Peppa Pig * Mommy Pig * Chase * Blaze Mike * Batman & Robin * All Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo * Superman * The Flash * Super Mario * Cookie Monster * Mater * Lightning McQueen * Sheriff Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Shrek * Daddy Pig * Mickey Mouse * Prince Felix * Mr. Potato Head * Goofy Alex * Alex * George Pig List Of SubscrIiber milestones DisneyCarToys hit 100,000 Subscribers On December 14, 2013. DisneyCarToys hit 200 Feb 24 2014. DisneyCarToys hit 300 April 17 DisneyCarToys hit 400 June 1 DisneyCarToys hit 500 July 2 DisneyCarToys hit 600 July 25 DisneyCarToys hit 700 August 18 DisneyCarToys hit 800 September 9 DisneyCarToys hit 900 October 4 1,000,000 October 26 1,100,000 November 18 1,200,000 December 8 1,300,000 December 28 1,400,000 January 14 1,500,000 February 3 1,600,000 February 26 1,700,000 March 20 1,800,000 April 9 1,900,000 April 27 2,000,000 May 16 2,100,000 June 8 2,200,000 June 28 2,300,000 July 16 2,400,000 August 7 2,500,000 August 23 2,600,000 September 10 2,700,000 September 29 Trivia * Sandra has a twin sister, Valerie, who owns and operates the YouTube channel AllToyCollector, https://www.YouTube.com/user/AllToyCollector * Sandra's Husband, Mike, who owns and operates the YouTube channel ToysReviewToys, https://www.YouTube.com/user/toysreviewtoys * Her son Alex dresses up in different costumes in some of DisneyCarToys' and ToysReviewToys' '''videos. He has dressed up as: Spiderman, Batman, Darth Vader, Captain America and Ninja Turtles Leonardo, to name a few. * Her daughter '''Ava '''only appears in a couple of '''DisneyCarToys' videos due to that she is very young. She met Pewdiepie '''(a.k.a. '''Felix), and did a comparison with her Prince Felix doll, who coincidentally looks very similar to PewDiePie. * She is done collaboration videos with YouTube channels: TTPM and TheEngineeringFamily Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views